Querida HitsuKarinista: ¡Buenas noticias!
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¡Hola, queridas HitsuKarinistas! ¡Tengo buenas noticias para todas las que amamos esta hermosa pareja! Solo espero no parecer tan entrometida pero, no lo olviden, ¡todo se vale en el amor y la guerra!


Querida HitsuKarinista: ¡Buenas noticias!

¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Kurosaki Yuzu. ¡Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo contactar contigo! Aun así, decidí esperar el momento indicado para hacerlo y ese momento finalmente llegó. Tengo algo muy importante que contarte.

Pero primero, realmente quería felicitarte por todo el amor y dedicación que le tienes a esta hermosa pareja formada por Karin-chan y Toshiro-nii-chan, ¡ellos merecen eso y más! Estoy tan feliz de contar con su apoyo, incluso sí ellos son tercos y andan golpeando a todos los que dicen que hacen bonita pareja.

Ellos son TAN perfectos juntos ¿no crees? Mi Karin-chan es tan linda, adorable y hermosa, no puedo creer que ya esté por convertirse en una adulta… ¡Oh, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas al pensar que pronto estaré celebrando su boda! He estado planeando su boda desde los diez años, y desde que conoció a Toshiro-nii-chan a los once he estado planeando la boda de ambos, aunque tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones cuando hable con Momo-chan y ella dijo que también venía planeando la boda de ambos desde hace un par de décadas, así que ahora estamos planeando la boda juntas.

Toshiro-nii-chan será el cuñado perfecto, es todo lo que siempre soñé para Karin-chan, incluso es lo que ella soñaba aunque no lo admitirá. Cuando éramos pequeñas "obligué" a mi hermanita a hacer una lista de cualidades que quería para su futuro esposo. ¿Saben lo que ella escribió en su lista? Escribió: ojos claros y cabello claro, inteligente, fuerte, valiente, astuto, divertido y guapo. ¿No les suena a alguien? Bueno, puede que muchos no consideren a mi futuro nii-chan alguien divertido, pero cuando él está con Karin-chan es obvio para todos que algo cambia en él. Karin-chan no es una persona conocida por ser alegre y risueña, pero estando con él ella siempre está sonriendo y riendo más que con cualquier otra persona, así que es irrefutable que se divierte mucho al estar juntos.

Lo apruebo totalmente. Él siempre la está tratando como a una princesa aunque no necesariamente de forma cursi, lo hace con pequeños gestos, como abrir la puerta para ella, tratarla con delicadeza y ayudarla incluso cuando ella le grita que no necesita ayuda, la trata como una dama aunque ella no lo quiera y él tampoco espera nada a cambio, solo lo hace naturalmente. Eso es tan diferente a la mayoría de los chicos, casi todos le tienen miedo y los que quieren conquistarla solo tienen gestos de amabilidad para que ella los noté, pero mi futuro nii-chan no lo hace con ese propósito, lo hace porque quiere y es su forma de tratarla. ¿No es eso tierno? ¡Es obvio que están destinados a estar juntos por siempre y para siempre! ¡KYAAAAAA!

Son la mejor pareja de todos los tiempos, estoy segura de que están enlazados por el hilo rojo del destino. Son como un príncipe y una princesa, como un guerrero y una guerrera, y a la vez son como hielo y fuego, invierno y verano. Tan parecidos y tan diferentes, ¿puedes imaginar algo más perfecto? Ni siquiera sé por qué lo preguntó ¡por supuesto que no puedes imaginar algo más perfecto que eso, porque no existe!

Algo que sí puedo imaginar, son a mis futuros sobrinos. Ellos serían padres geniales y sus hijos… ¡tan hermosos! Espero que tengan muchos hijos, quiero muchos sobrinitos para mimar. ¡Seré la mejor tía de toda la existencia! Y ellos me odiaran por lo mucho que malcriare a sus hijos ¡jo, jo, jo!

En fin, suficiente de mis fantasías que pronto se harán realidad. Tengo algo muy importante que contarte. No te asustes, ¡son buenas noticias para nosotras!

Sabes… hay una razón por la que Momo-chan y yo aún no le contamos a Rangiku-san acerca de los planes de boda que estamos preparando. La adoramos, sin duda, y ella ha ayudado mucho a que nuestra parejita favorita se acerque y tengan más citas y momentos románticos, pero puede ser un poco demasiado… entusiasta… e indiscreta. Y, querida HitsuKarinista mía, déjame decirte la clave para juntar a una pareja tan terca como mi linda hermanita y mi futuro nii-chan.

La discreción.

Rangiku-san ha hecho muchos planes para juntar a ese par, muchos fallaron, otros funcionaron más o menos, pero ninguno logró lo que son nuestros tres objetivos principales: relación romántica, boda y sobrinos (nietos en caso de Rangiku-san, aunque ella nunca lo admitiría y me matará sí llega a leer esto, jeje…) Por eso Momo-chan y yo estamos planeando la boda en absoluto secreto, así podremos casarlos rápidamente con una gran y hermosa boda apenas se junten. Pero aparte de eso, yo he estado planeando mis propias estrategias para juntarlos, mientras que Momo-chan se mantiene al margen solo informándome de cómo van evolucionando las cosas del lado de mi futuro nii-chan.

A diferencia de Rangiku-san, a mí me gusta tomarme mi tiempo a la hora de entrometerme para poder asegurar a mis futuros sobrinos, y no me meto tanto como ella, prefiero primero observar a la distancia, ver cómo avanzan las cosas, analizar la situación y esperar el momento adecuado para meter las manos en la masa y moldearla para que el resultado sea el que yo quiero.

Analizar los factores que podrían impedir que se junten y eliminarlos. Primera amenaza, mi adorado pero molesto Onii-chan. Neutralizado exitosamente mediante una alianza con Rukia-chan. Segunda amenaza: pretendientes de Karin-chan. Neutralizados exitosamente por uso de Onii-chan y Nii-chan, aparte de mi propia palabra desfavorable para hacerlos ver poco atractivos para mi hermana. Tercera amenaza: enamoradas de Toshiro-nii-chan. Neutralizadas exitosamente por amenazas de Rangiku-san, Momo-chan y la indiferencia de Nii-chan. Cuarta amenaza: exceso de trabajo de Nii-chan. Neutralizado exitosamente mediante la contratación de una oficial de alto rango que ayude más en el papeleo. Quinta amenaza: dudas y temores de ambos. En proceso de ser neutralizados.

También, es importante tener en cuenta los avances y ventajas que ya teníamos en cuanto a su relación. ¿Ya conocían a la familia del otro? Cubierto, Karin-chan hace décadas que nos presentó a Toshiro-nii-chan a la tierna edad de once, incluso él ya conocía a nuestro padre antes de que naciéramos, y sé por Momo-chan que hace un par de años Toshiro-nii-chan había invitó a Karin-chan a cenar con ella y su abuelita. ¿Primera cita? Uff, claro, hace mucho, a mí me gusta contar el partido de futbol como una cita ya que fueron unas sodas después de eso, pero para los que no quieran contarlo sepan que pocos meses después fueron a una cafetería juntos. ¿Abrazos? Muchos, aunque ellos lo nieguen gracias a Rangiku-san tenemos fotografías como evidencia irrefutable. ¿Tomarse de las manos? Claro, es tan tierno cuando lo hacen, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que sus manos están unidas, y tuve que aprender a no chillar cuando los veo así porque apenas se dan cuenta se alejan ¡oww! ¿Besos? Todo el tiempo, ella siempre está picoteando sus mejillas, y él varias veces ha besado su frente e incluso la punta de su nariz ¡que tierno! ¿Bailar juntos? Cubierto. ¿Tomarse fotos juntos? Aja. ¿Arriesgar su vida por el otro? Todo el tiempo, literalmente. ¡Incluso han dormido juntos! Por favor, todo lo que faltan son besos, hacer el amor y boda ¡y ya debería tener a mis sobrinos pronto!

Hablando de sobrinos, respecto a eso quería darte mis buenas noticias. No, Karin-chan todavía no está embarazada, desgraciadamente, pero creo que no falta mucho para eso, jeje… Ha pasado algo muy interesante recientemente.

Como dije, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo antes de actuar. Nunca haré nada sin estar completamente segura de que resultara. Hace poco, consideré que era el momento perfecto después de mucho permanecer en las sombras, hice mi movimiento, y claro que resultó. Fue un éxito casi por completo.

Últimamente la tensión sexual entre ellos había estado aumentando drásticamente, todo esto gracias a Rangiku-san pues como dije sus planes ayudaron mucho a que se acercaran más, pero necesitaban un toque más sutil para finalmente caer en la trampa. Una fiesta, hacerles creer que habían bebido más de lo que realmente bebieron, pedirle un favor a Karin-chan de que fuera a buscar más bocadillos al desierto almacén de alimentos, fingir preocupación y pedirle a mi Nii-chan "borracho" que ayudara a la pobre y "borracha" Karin-chan, hacerles creer que habían quedado encerrados por accidente cuando yo misma me encargue de atraparlos juntos y luego simplemente tomar mi confiable vaso y espiar junto a Rangiku-san y Momo-chan como al principio empezó una conversación incómoda, pero luego hubo silencio… y pronto se escucharon gemidos. Tuvimos que taparnos las bocas las unas a las otras al confirmar lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro para no echar todo a perder.

Pero, como dije, fue un éxito casi por completo. Estoy segura de que ellos estaban listos para arrancarse la ropa y darme un sobrinito por adelantado, pero entonces mi adorado pero molesto Onii-chan se apareció buscándonos a mí y a mi hermana y tuvimos que hacer mucho escandalo para sacarlo de allí sin que descubra todo y me dejé sin cuñado, por lo que la parejita dentro del almacén detuvo toda actividad sexual. ¡No puedo creer mi mala suerte!

Sin embargo, aunque no haya sido un éxito completo, siguen siendo buenas noticias. ¡Estamos un paso más cerca de la boda y los sobrinos! Ellos no estaban tan borrachos como creían, así que recuerdan muy bien lo que pasó aunque finjan lo contrario y lo tendrán en mente por un largo tiempo cada vez que se miren el uno al otro. Pronto estallaran, y yo lo sabré.

Espero haberte compartido un poco de la felicidad que siento en este momento. ¡Por favor sigue apoyando a esta hermosa pareja! ¡Lo apreció mucho y aunque lo nieguen, ellos también! Son la pareja perfecta y pronto dejaran de negarlo.

Atentamente: Kurosaki Yuzu, hermana gemela de Karin-chan y futura cuñada de Toshiro-nii-chan.

Posdata: Habló en serio. ¡Muy pronto habrá boda y tendré a mis sobrinos!


End file.
